I've Got a Crush on You
by InTwoDeep
Summary: Korra finds out it gets harder and harder for her to hate Mako's soon to be girlfriend, specially since she's not the type of girl that would normally get involved in messy love triangles.
1. step 1

Chapter 1

 **Day 1**

The dark skinned teenager blew her bangs for the umpteenth time as she scowled at the pair of love birds in front of her. For the past hour she'd been glaring at them non-stop… and perhaps the girl had already noticed because she kept glancing back at her every chance she got.

Her friend Mako was feeding some sort of desert to his new girlfriend. Korra heard her laugh politely as she wiped her chin. At least from this angle she could only see her and the back of Mako's head. She so didn't want to see his expression right now.

 _Disgusting._

Mako had been changing girlfriends a lot lately. A lot. Which was really weird because before that he'd barely shown any interest in dating. Korra exhaled through her nose. This was the fifth one in less than three months… well, she was not officially his girlfriend yet, they were just on a date, but still…

Korra glanced back at them, the difference was that this time she knew the girl. Asami Sato. She wasn't being spiteful, but Asami was way over his league.

Way over.

And Korra really wanted to dislike her. She really _really_ did, but she was so nice. Not only that, she was smart, rich, a fire bender just as Mako, and –to her tiny dismay- beautiful. Korra Anik, in her blue sleeveless flannel shirt, battered black skinny jeans and grey beanie didn't stand a chance against perfectly dress fashion diva Asami Sato was. The point was that Asami was perfect and Mako was well…Mako. Sure, she had a crush on him since God knows when, but even she had to admit that the only thing going for him were his looks, she distinctly remember him being an asshole at the beginning.

He had very charming features, there was no denying it, and Korra, as the other girls was not immune to those.

"They were out of mint so I brought you a hot chocolate." Korra looked up, meeting a pair of green eyes smiling back at her. He put one of the paper cups in front of her

"Thanks Bo." She smiled back at the boy, taking a sip of her chocolate.

"Seems like there's no practice today, huh?" Bolin said, nodding at the pair. "It will be impossible to drag Mako out of here." There was a hint of resentment in his tone. Bolin sigh as he took a sip of his black tea, his eyes darted to the pair. So did Korra's. "Have you noticed how he seems to change us every time he gets a new girlfriend?" As if feeling eyes on her, Asami glanced back and smiled at her. Korra tried to return it, but it came more as a grimace. Who was she kidding… she couldn't hate Asami. She wasn't even aware of her crush.

No one was.

Korra sighed, time to get out of here. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not think about that today. It's our last day before school starts again, ok? Let's do something fun!" She gave him her trademark crooked grin. Bolin smiled, feeling a lot lighter. Korra grabbed her hot chocolate, grin still in place and noticed Asami was again looking at them. Mako was nowhere to be seen, so she decided to say good bye really quick. She walked to her table. Ah shit, Asami was really nice, always smiling.

"Hey, uh, just came to say goodbye. Bo and I have some stuff to do so…" Korra motioned from her, to Bolin, to the exit awkwardly.

Asami looked disappointed, but nodded nonetheless. "Oh… so soon? I was kinda hoping all of us could hang out later." Korra felt guilty, they were leaving because they couldn't stand the couple together and here Asami wanted to spend time with them. Probably to get to know her future boyfriend's brother and hang out with her. Korra and Asami were not exactly friends but they had shared multiple classes over the last two years.

Korra managed a polite smile. "Maybe next time… ok?"

Asami smile up at her. "Sure. See you tomorrow then." Korra felt her stomach churning violently…she really _really_ wanted to hate her.

She decided to leave before Mako came back. "I'll see you around then." Halfway through her sentence she turned around, giving her one last grin.

"Yeah" Asami said softly as Mako took his seat again. She watched as Bolin put his arm around Korra's waist while Korra snaked hers around his shoulders, they left grinning and laughing.

"What did I miss?" Mako asked with a charming smile.

* * *

Bolin huffed, balancing the big box in his arms. "Your definition of fun needs improvement, Korra…" he huffed again. "Carrying your crap from Air Temple Island is NOT fun." He saw the school gates and nearly cried of happiness. Republic City Academy of Bending stood tall before them. The finest school of bending in all Republic City.

Korra grinned, "Whatever do you mean, Bo? I didn't heard you complaining when we nearly bumped into that new air bender and you couldn't stop staring, did I?" She was balancing two medium sized boxes on each arm and a duffle-bag. Bolin blushed, but didn't say anything. "Let's just go to registration real quick so I can know which room I'm moving to. Then we can leave all this crap on my new room and watch a mover or something."

"Fine fine…let's just hope your new room's not on the seventh floor." Bolin joked, knowing that the seventh and eighth floor were for the fire bending girls. The sixth and fifth floors were air benders territory while the fourth and third floor were for the water bender. That left the lower floors to the earth benders.

Korra snorted. Hefting one of the boxes into a more comfortable position. "Let's just hope I get someone better Ahnah for a roommate." She exhaled loudly, her eyes lingering on the girls building. "Aghh! I want a nice roommate for once!"

Bolin turned to look at her, his expression softening. "It's your fault. If you hadn't started that fight, Korra, you wouldn't be switching rooms."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Please, that was last term. Besides… she started it." She finished with a pout.

"That's not the point!"

The water bender shrugged, not caring a bit. "Well it can't be helped now. I just have to be on my best behavior."

"A trouble maker? On her best behavior? I'd like to see that." Bolin said under his breath. Korra turned to glare at him and he changed the topic. "Oh look, the office. I´ll wait for you here." He gently put the box on the ground and grabbed one of her boxes. "Go go." He watched the young water tribe girl enter the office with confidence.

It wasn't long before Korra came out of the office with a look of utter confusion. Bolin furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it? Don't tell me you're moving with your cousin." Korra shook her head. "Well… then what floor? Third or fourth?"

"Uh…" Korra lowered her voice to a confused whisper "Eighth?"

Bolin nearly dropped the box "W-what!?" a couple of students turned to give them funny looks. A glare from Korra send them quickly on their way, though.

Korra opened her hand, "I..." Korra kept glancing at her red key with the same confusion, it felt so foreign compared to the usual blue. "Eighth. Room 820"

"That's literally the last room in the building!" the young boy exclaimed still flummoxed. Bolin blinked finally putting two and two together. "Wait, they're moving you out of the waterbending floors?"

Korra nodded. "Ahnah was a senior and there's now an odd number of water and fire benders so…" she scratched the side of her neck, feeling slightly self-conscious. "Besides… Ahnah and I totaled the room… it's one waterbending room less for a while…"

"With a fire bender? A fire bender nonetheless!?"

Korra gave him a funny look. "Bolin your brother's a fire bender." She grabbed her dufflebag and the boxes and started for the elevator, Bolin quickly catching up with her.

""Yeah, and you don't see me sharing a room with him! It's not often that you see different element benders sharing rooms here." His eyes widened even more "Spirits, what if its Iroh's twin sister Azula? Everybody knows she hates you"

Korra tried to mask her anxiousness with a shrug. "So what?" she said opening the door and facing Bolin. "Everybody hates me."

"Not me. You're just brash, that's all." Bolin said grinning. He suddenly looked over Korra's shoulder and into her new bedroom and blinked.

"Korra?"

Korra turned around and nearly dropped one of the boxes as she met bright green eyes.

 _No… way…_ "Asami."

Asami Sato, soon to be her crush's girlfriend, was her new roommate.

* * *

Hey, so this is my first LoK fanfic... I hope you guys like it, if you do, please leave a review. Critiques are welcome too. Next chapter is halfway written so if you like it just let me know and I'll post it :)


	2. Step 2: Make it the only room available

**Step 2: Make it the only room available**

 **Day 1** (part2)

"Korra?" Asami repeated, her eyes shifting quickly between Bolin and Korra. "W-what are you doing here?" her hands, that had been holding her shirt, dropped.

Korra put her things by the door and turned to grab Bolin's box as she answered with a shrug. "I got transferred." Asami's eyes followed Korra's actions, finally resting on the red key on Korra's hand.

"Transf- but you're a waterbender!" Korra raised a brow. Asami's cheeks flushed as she bashfully tucked a lock of her behind her ear. "I mean… sorry. I know that you know you're a waterbender." Asami started awkwardly as she ran a hand through her raven locks and sighed. "I just…" She decided to go straight to the point before she embarrassed herself even more. "What did they tell you at the office?"

"That there's an odd number of fire and waterbenders so-"

"Besides, Korra totaled her old room." Bolin chimed in happily.

Korra's cheeks turned crimson. "Bolin! No one needs to know that." She said harshly as Bolin raised his arms in surrender and Asami coughed to cover a laugh.

Boling grinned, turning to Asami. "Anyway, we're going to see a mover" _No, Bolin. No no no no no. Don't ask her, please!_ Korra turned to look at Bolin with wide eyes. "You wanna join us?" he asked her good naturally.

 _Nooooooooo!_

 _Say no._

Asami's eyes brightened. "S-sure."

Korra's face looked like she'd just licked a lemon. The other two were oblivious to it. _Aww, fuck… Bolin better sit between us._

"Awesome! I'll wait for you girls downstairs while you get ready." And with that he left.

Korra looked around the room feeling positively awkward and refusing to meet Asami's eyes. The room was filled with shades of red everywhere, much like her old room was filled with shades of blue. There was a pair of beds, dressers, desks, and nightstands. There were also floating shelves next to each bed.

One side of the room was completely empty while the other was full of books and tiny prototypes of airplanes and satomobiles. Korra smiled, there was a window in between the two beds. It was facing westward, which was really really nice because that meant the sun wouldn't blind her every morning like it had in her old room.

As if not seeming to notice the tense aura, Asami looked at Korra with a friendly smile, clasping her hands and rocking softly back and forth on the balls of her feet. "So…"

Korra, on the other hand, was still standing by the door looking awkward as ever, her eyes moving from the window to the firebender.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Korra simply raised her eyebrows, not knowing what to say. She needed to find something to say quickly. If Asami was going to be her roommate for the next two years they needed to get along and Korra was the only one resisting.

 _The only thing Asami's done wrong is being Mako's romantic interest. And really, who could blame him?_

Korra cleared her throat, cerulean orbs finally met with jade and she offered her a crooked grin, her eyes uncertain. "Hey… do you mind if I put a little blue in here?"

The tall girl shook her head. "Not at all. I'm not a diehard fan of firebending" Asami joked, earning a chuckle from the waterbender.

"Thanks." Korra grinned taking out a light blue comforter out of one of the boxes and spreading it on her empty bed. Korra turned around and found her roommate silently watching her. "Are you ready to go?"

As if snapping from a day dream, Asami blinked several times. Her eyes searched her desk frantically, finally finding pen and paper. "Sorry" she mumbled as she took the cap of the pen with her mouth and set to scribble rapidly, "I just had an idea and if I don't write it right away I'll never forgive myself" she joked lightly, still writing.

After a couple of minutes she stopped writting and looked sideways at Korra. "Give me 2 minutes" she said over her shoulder, she grabbed a shirt as she started striping on her way to the bathroom, leaving the door open. Those firebenders had no sense of modesty…. Korra looked away scowling. And fuck! Even her underwear was stylish and sexy and chic or whatever… boy shorts and sports bras would never ever compete with that…

"I spilled coffee on myself-" Korra frowned, still looking around, _more like Mako did... you're just way too nice to blame him_ "-and I was actually about to get changed when you guys walked in on me." She said chuckling slightly to herself. Probably thanking their timing.

Korra absentmindedly made a sound of agreement and took the time to look a little bit more. There was a family picture next to Asami's bed, she instantly recognized tiny pigtailed Asami and her dad, but there was also a beautiful woman hugging Asami, Korra assumed it was Asami's mom. She noticed her eyes were sparkling in a way it didn't now and she instantly felt bad for trying to hate her.

As if on cue, Asami spoke again, this time softer. "You know…" her voice dragged "I'm really glad that they moved you up here. I got a message from the administration yesterday informing me of a new roommate and" she gave an embarrassed laugh "my dad actually pays so that I get this room for myself so you're my first roommate… and the thing is that I'm really glad it's you because I thought I was going to be stuck with a freshman…"

Korra's stomach dropped. Asami was the least hate-able person in the world. "I bet you'll be way better than my last roommate." Korra joked weakly. _I hate myself…_

She turned her eyes to Asami's desk and found a sketchbook open.

Blinking, she got closer.

There was an extra detailed satomobile on one of the pages and a few life drawings on the other page. Most of them were of people posing but there was a colored one of a firebender in mid attack that left her in awe. _Great,_ Korra thought not unkindly, _add 'artist' to the long list of wonderful adjectives that define the magnificently perfect creature that is Asami Sato. I so don't stand a chance against her…_ there was more resignation than anger in her thoughts.

She heard noise behind her and spoke, her eyes still on the firebender. "Wow, Asami! You're such a great artist." She finally turned, giving the firebender a sincere smile, her eyes still filled with wonder. "These might be one of the best drawings I've ever seen."

Asami blinked, flabbergasted, a warm blush started to tint her cheeks. "Oh… thanks. I uh… forgot that was still on my desk…" She watched as Asami played with her hands. Her lips pursed, her eyebrows furrowed. Korra frowned, the taller girl was going to change the subject. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

Korra let the change of topic go, perhaps it was a touchy subject for Asami, and headed toward the door. "Let's go then, don't wanna keep Bolin waiting too long."

* * *

"I had no idea Bolin was an actor!" Asami said as soon as they entered their room. She set her keys on a hanger by the door and took of her jacket and threw it on her bed. She'd really had fun, her cheeks were still flushed and hurting for all the laughing.

"A man's gotta eat… and pay his and his brother's tuition" Korra chuckled, taking her own jacket and throwing it in the floor by her bed. "And seriously, I can't believe you've never seen any of the Nuktuk movers!" Asami smiled, she never really had much time or company to enjoy movers, work and school kept her pretty occupied. Korra didn't need to know this was her first time going to a mover house.

Asami turned her back to Korra, fumbling in her closet for a white tank top and a pair of silk pajama pants. "Yeah, I've been…" _alone_? _Bored?_ "busy lately." She quickly striped of her clothes while she talked.

Korra rolled her eyes, not looking directly at her. No wonder this girl had the best notes on their entire year, entire school perhaps. Perfect scores didn't leave much time for recreational activities. "Oh, come on Asami, live a little! You're sixteen you're supposed to have fun."

Asami's shoulders slumped, a posture that clashed completely with the perfect Asami Sato. "It's easier said than done… as soon as I turn eighteen I'll have to be 100% involved with Future Industries."

Korra brought her knuckles to her head and knocked them softly. "Oh yeah… I keep forgetting you're Hiroshi Sato's daughter." Asami lowered her eyes so Korra awkwardly stepped closer to Asami and put her hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "If someone can do it, it's you. You're insanely smart and adaptable… so don't fret over it so much."

"My dad has very high expectations set for me"

Korra snorted, waving dismissively. "Hey, I carry a pretty heavy burden myself and you don't see me withering my life away studying." Asami cocked her head and Korra noticed her slip. "I- Uh, my dad's the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. That, among other things, you know…" Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously with her free hand.

"…Yeah" Asami smiled, and Korra quickly retracted her hand, feeling already too close to comfort. "Thanks Korra, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." Korra decided that looking for a pajama was suddenly very important. She heard the bathroom door open and she noted this time Asami did closed the door. She quickly striped of her flannel shirt and changed into a comfy grey t-shirt with a light blue water tribe logo. Not wasting a second she took off her pants and slipped into loose sweat pants. Korra sighed, wow, that was fast.

It was 15 minutes later, when Korra was organizing her clothes and uniforms into her closet, that Asami emerged from the bathroom drying her face with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. "Today was really fun, we should invite Mako next ti…." Asami pause, giving her an uncertain look. Korra's dumbfounded face was starting to freak her out."… what?"

Asami.

Without make up.

Looking absolutely beautiful. _Fuck._

 _Fuck fuck fuckitty fuck!_

"Oh my god, Asami!" Korra made a frustrated strangled sound and raised her arms in exasperation. "Why do you _even_ wear make up!?"

Asami blinked. "...What?"

"I mean, look at your face!" She let out an unconscious pout and if Asami noticed she said nothing. "No wonder Mako is completely smitten with you."

Asami felt a blush creeping on her cheeks "...What?"


	3. Step 3: Cherish the Simple Moments

Step 3: Cherish the Simple Moments

Life had a funny way of being a little bitch. For example, if your crush had a crush, it would be _only_ logical that destiny would make you her roommate. Just to fuck with you, of course.

Not only that, but she would render you unable to hate her, obviously, making it the most complicated, confusing, difficult, mind-fucking-bogglingly shit ever, because you really want to hate her but there were no rational arguments to back you up. Why? Because she was fucking perfect, that damnable mind boggler!

Life was shitty like that.

"Stop murdering your breakfast, Korra." Bolin sat next to her, holding a tray full of assorted foods, he was a growing boy, after all. He gave her a sunny smile, taking in her broodiness. Korra rolled her eyes, curse him and his happy-go-lucky disposition. Curse. Him.

Maybe if she ignored him he'd let her wallow in her own misery a bit longer.

Her eyes traveled around the big room, almost surprised to see it so full. The cafeteria was filled with uniformed kids catching up with their friends and happily eating before their first class. Yellow, blue, green and red everywhere, intermingling, clusters of each color occupying most of the cafeteria tables.

The perfect fire couple was chatting at the end of the breakfast line, looking as perfect as ever. Perfection in the flesh. "Aren't you excited? As of today we're officially third year students!"

"Woo-fucking-hoo, Bo." Korra grumbled, fruitlessly stabbing her oatmeal. She was not in the mood for Bolin's optimism this early in the morning.

Asami had turned out to be the perfect –was this her word of the day?- roommate. She didn't snore or talked in her sleep, Asami barely made a sound when she slept. She had woken her up gently, she sat next to her and shook her shoulder softly until she groggily opened her eyes, and when she did, Asami kindly reminded her that she was going to be late if she slept any longer. Who fucking does that? Who!?

She'd smelled nice too, of coffee and vanilla, which Korra most definitely did not noticed. Stupidly perfect Asami Sato.

 _Fuck her and her perfection…_

She had to find some sort of flaw, no one was _that_ perfect. It was impossi-.

"Don't be such a killjoy, we're halfway out of here!" Bolin, oblivious to her inner turmoil, wave his hand dismissively. His attention was more centered on whether Eska –and by default Desna- was close by. Why couldn't they be more like Korra and less like... well, them? And why had Eska taken such a liking to him all of the sudden?

"We're still halfway in." Korra muttered, looking at the metaphorical glass half empty. It was always half empty… aaaaaaaand Bolin didn't even looked like he was paying attention anymore.

She eyed them once again. Their uniforms were impeccable their light red shirts looked good on both of them, like they were models in one of those teen magazines. Mako was looking as handsome as ever with his ever present red scarf wrapped around his neck and light grey slacks.

Asami's grey skirt was a little over her knees, giving anyone who wanted a nice preview of her legs. Korra sighed. Asami was full of soft curves and seemingly smooth skin while she… she was full of sharp edges and hard skin, muscles that came with endless hours of training. As much as she wanted it, she would never be able to have such a feminine body. She glanced down self-consciously. She'd decided to wear the school's blazer even though it was warm, it helped hide her biceps, black legging under her skirt and black combat boots, because why not?

 _Oh, they´re heading this way. Quick, Korra, pretend you were not just ogling them just a few seconds ago._

Korra raised her eyes from her breakfast long enough to acknowledge them and then went back to her oh-so-interesting oatmeal. "Hey Mako" should she greet Asami too? It's not as if she hadn't already talked to her before at their dorm. Maybe she should just smile. Yeah. A simple smile it is.

 _A smile, Korra, not a grimace…_

The pair smiled back at her and she was nearly blinded by such perfection… why was life so fuckingly fucked up? Korra was one step away from making them her new OTP. Seriously, the way the morning sun was grazing their faces make them look so… so ethereal.

They were beautiful, and she was plain and boyish. It was a lost battle, she knew it.

She lowered her eyes, blinking ever so slowly. _Masami… it even has a nice fucking ring on it._

"You guys left early yesterday." He said, conversationally as Asami sat next to him, flipping her head to get it out of her face.

Her eyes drifted for a second to Asami, suddenly remembering the millions of hair product bottle in their bathroom. No wonder her hair was so gorgeous. "Yeah… I-uh" Damn it… the answer fled her. Curse Asami's distracting, high maintenance hair.

"We had to go to Air Temple Island to pick up Korra´s stuff." Bolin said smoothly, bumping Korra's shoulder.

"Still should'a told me…" Mako grumbled over a forkful of eggs, glaring daggers back at them. "I waited over an hour at the gym for you guys." Asami lowered her eyes slowly to her food… this was getting awkward. "Remember we still have training at 3:30 today, don't be late."

Korra narrowed her eyes, next to her she felt Bolin tense. "Don't give me that shit, Mako, we waited longer for your _date_ " the word unconsciously escaped out of her, earning a subtle flinch from Asami, "to end. It was well past five when we decided to leave." she scoffed, staring him dead in the eye.

At least he had the decency to look ashamed. Korra didn't wait for and answer, knowing she wouldn't get an apology out of him so she decided to focus on what was left of her oatmeal.

Mako eyed her hand for a few seconds in silence. "Here," He said, passing her his bottle of water. At Korra's blank stare he rolled his eyes "your fingers are wrinkly. Seriously, I've never met a waterbender who hates to drink water as much as you do."

And just like that the argument was forgotten.

Asami blinked, feeling more than a little confused. Were they just going to leave it like that? Change the subject just like that?

"Aw, lookie! Mama Mako's back!" Bolin cooed as he elbowed a red faced Korra in the ribs. Korra managed to choke a laugh, mentally kicking herself for turning into a blobbing mess the moment Mako so much as looked at her. What was wrong with her, for fucks sake! Somewhere on her right she saw a flicker of movement, Asami had drop her fork and had disappeared for a second under the table. Oh god, she hoped Asami hadn't noticed her clenched fists.

She quickly grabbed her spoon and waved coolly with her other hand.

"Can't say I missed him." Korra forced a chuckle, half pleased with finding the use of her vocal chords again.

"Of course you did, you're practically sparkling!" Why was Bolin such a blabber mouth? Why? And In front of them! Korra was finding it hard to control the heat burning her face. Really really hard.

"Give it a rest, Bolin." Mako muttered quietly, his cheeks a soft shade of pink. "It's too early for you to be so annoying."

"Agreed" Korra scowled at them, she'd now regain her ability to create sentences. "And in my defense I wasn't even sparkling, and if I were," she blinked, looking sideways, knowing that she couldn't hold eye contact with them. She really hoped they took that as nonchalant… "it certainly wouldn't be for someone like Mako."

Said boy furred his eyebrows until it looked like he had a unibrow. "Hey! Someone _like_ me? What's that supposed to mean?" Mako was so not used to girls saying that.

Pretend not to like your crush? Nailed it.

Korra nearly patted her back.

The waterbender ignored him, gathering her stuff swiftly. Better to make a quick, dignified exit while she still could. "Well, this is nice and all, but I've gotta go." Korra feign a look of distress, and just to irk Mako even more she stomped her combat boots loudly. A clear sign that she was about to get up. "I have homeroom with Tenzin and it's a suuuuper long walk." None of them were fooled, but eh… "I wouldn't want to be late."

"No, wait! Korra! Tell me!"

"Aww, Mako and I have Lin, so not fair…"

"Hold on, you have Tenzin? I have Tenzin too!" Asami quickly gathered her things in one swift movement as she stood. "Let's walk together."

"Stop ignoring me!"

"Tough luck, buddy."

"Guys, seriously!"

Korra took this as her chance to flee. She grinned mischievously back at the brothers. "Well, see ya!"

"Anik!" Mako looked like he's about to follow them but Bolin stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He gestured to their used plates and started stacking the trays while the girls waved back at them. Grunting and grumbling, Mako grabbed the plates and glasses and dumped them on one of the stations for dirty dishes.

As the girls left, Korra could still feel Mako's eyes on the back of her head. "Ouu, look at him, calling me by my last name and all." She adjusted her messenger bag

Asami looked back once the cafeteria doors were closed behind them and gave Korra a secret smile. "I shouldn't be saying this… but that was fun."

Korra nodded as Asami came to walk side by side with her. "Yeah, his ego's so easy to bruise."

Asami grinned down at her… wait, down? When had Asami gotten this tall? Over summer? Last year Korra was at least a few of inches taller! And why was Korra noticing this just now? "I hope we have at least a couple of classes together."

They were kinda friendly before Mako, right? Surely Korra could move past Mako and go back to their normal pre-Mako sort of friendliness. "If it's a couple then I really hope its math and chemistry!" Korra said laughing.

Asami crossed her arms in mock reproach. That little action made her fucking chest seem larger, earning the attention of a couple of guys walking by. _Pigs._ "Oh, so that you can fall asleep while I take notes?" she finished smiling up at her.

"Obviously" Korra gave her a cheeky grin. She then waved her hands. "I'm kidding, well not really because you're a genius and I sort of need help with chemistry, but I didn't mean to imply that I would just copy-"

Asami laughed, putting a calming hand on Korra's shoulder to stop her rambling, "Korra, I get it. I have enough time to at least do our homework together so I could help you if you get stuck, okay? Same goes with math, or any subject you need help with."

Korra beamed, Asami Sato was a gift from the gods. "Deal."


	4. Step 4

Step 4: Spend Time Together.

As soon as Korra entered the classroom, she quickly zigzagged to the last seat by the window, as usual. What changed was that today her unfairly beautiful roommate decided to sit next to her instead, when she usually would sit up front in the first sit of that same row. (In the time they knew each other, Korra had noticed a pattern. Usually, when they had classes together, Asami would sit on either of the first two sits of Korra's row, more often than not, the one by the window).

Asami must have noticed her confusion because she raised her notebook again tentatively, giving the tanned girl an apologetic smile "If it bothers you I can move… I just thought that now that we're roommates we coul-"

Korra shook her hands in front of her to stop her. "I was just caught off guard," she grinned, patting the chair Asami had just vacated. "after all, goody two shoes usually sit in the front."

Asami gave her a playful shrug, retaking her spot next to her "You can't be afraid to mix it up a little sometimes". The sits started to fill all around them, a couple of people giving Asami curious glances. The quiet, aloof girl usually sat in the first row so it turned quite a few heads to see her there.

Korra burst out laughing "You call sitting in the back of homeroom 'mixing it up'?" she raised her hand to pat Asami's head softly. "You're entirely too cute once in a while."

The taller girl swatted Korra's condescending hand away with a light scowl. "It's a gamble! My grades may magically drop because I decided to sit next to my notorious trouble maker of a roommate."

Korra rolled her eyes, "I resent that comment. I punched someone in the face once and they peg me as a troubled child."

Asami grinned, shaking her head. She opened her notebook on a blank page and wrote the date. "You've punched someone in the face more than once, Korra."

Exasperated at the girl's playful tone, Korra groaned, shutting her eyes tightly. "You know what I meant! I'm not usually picking fights, but I gotta defend myself." She waved her index finger a couple of inches away from Asami's nose. "And before you start, that was like the only fight I sorta maybe started."

Asami blinked, he cheeks powdered with a faint shade of pink. "I- I actua-" The door flew open as Asami started uttering a reply.

A gust of wind followed Tenzin to his desk, making him look way more dramatic that he actually was. "Quiet down, please."

The Water Tribe girl huffed, dropping her face to her hand lazily. "Great Tenzin's here…"

Tenzin cleared his throat obnoxiously, making the teens face the front reluctantly. "I hope you all had a pleasant break, now I will proceed to hand you your schedules." He looked down at the list for a second and then to the back of the classroom. "Anik."

 _Yay, I'm the first one on the list again…_ Korra stood up slowly, dragging her feet as her boots echoed with each step. She did it partially because it annoyed Tenzin (he'd often grumble: "Oh, yes for THIS she has patience...") and partly because it got her nasty looks from some of her classmates and that was always entertaining. Once she plucked her schedule from his hand she gave Tenzin a cheeky grin and went back to her desk.

She sat, taking a look at her schedule. She tuned everyone off as her eyes quickly scanned the paper. Right, as a junior, this year they had an extra class… an optative that would help her find a job when she graduated. The thing was that she had no idea what she'd do after. She still had until today at the end of the day to decide.

7:40- 8:10 Homeroom

8:10-9:00 Math

9:00- 9:50 United Republic history

9:50-10:10 Break

10:10-11:00 biology

11:00-12:30 Waterbending Training

12:30-1:10 Lunch

1:10-2:00 Water Tribe culture and literature

2:00-2:50 Chemistry.

2:50-3:40 Optative ( **STILL PENDING** )

Chemistry, fuck her! Korra crossed her fingers, hoping that Asami would be in her class, maybe she'd like to be her partner. Spirits knew she was useless in chemistry…

Asami returned with an excited grin, nearly throwing her schedule in Korra's face. "Here, check if we have more classes together." Korra remained silent for a few seconds, studying both pieces of paper intensely. This was more than Asami could handle. "What? What is it?"

Blue orbs kept darting between the papers in her hands, not at all certain of how she felt. "Uhhh…."

From there on her day was pretty uneventful. As per usual people kept their distance from Korra. Nothing new. She took her lunch on the roof alone and relaxed letting the wind play with her head as she watched the boys play soccer on the field. Ever since she started high school she'd eat her lunch alone. At first it was because she didn't have any friend and the roof seemed like a safe place to eat, away from all the social stigma that was associated with eating alone. Now she loved it. The roof was her place. She'd loosen her tie, take off her blazer, and roll up her sleeves for a glorious thirty seven minutes.

Her last three classes went by in a breeze. Professor Kya was really nice and only had them read the syllabus and then they had an embarrassing and time-wasting introduction game. Those in which they had to say three things about themselves or some shit like that and Korra never knew just what to say. She ended up muttering that she was in the school's Pro bending team, the Fire Ferrets, she moved here from the Southern Water Tribe two years ago, and if anyone had a problem with her then she'd be by the gym afterschool. Yeah, she panicked… After an awkward moment of silence, the next person introduced themselves and slowly, ever so slowly, Kya's piercing glare moved to the boy currently talking about cabbages.

Just as she was collecting her stuff at the end of the class she decided on her optative. She. Herself. With no outward influence at all, she decided to go for the Debate Class. The fact that a certain firebender would be there had nothing to do with it. At least she wouldn't be alone in a boring class. So with that in mind she made a detour to Tenzin's office just before chemistry began… making her late for chemistry and earning her a beautiful Saturday detention warning courtesy of Mr. Bataar.

Korra was doing her warm up laps around the gym when Mako and Bolin finally came out of the changing rooms. "Korra!" Bolin's expression lit up when she waved at them, one would think that they hadn't seen each other in ages. She chuckled good-naturally, _good old Bolin._

"So how was your day, Korra?" Bolin grinned, quickly jogging beside her, Mako close behind them.

Korra shrugged, thinking back to her classes. "It was ok I guess, could've been a lot worse."

"No classes with Azula, then?" sometimes Bolin knew her so well.

The water tribe girl gave him a cheeky grin, picking up her pace. "Nope, but I have two classes with Iroh, though, and that's always good." Bolin chuckled weakly next to her, rolling his eyes and not quite looking at her. "Really, it's funny how twins can be so different."

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah, he's almost as nice as Asami, which reminds me that she's in 7 of my 8 classes, including chemistry! Which is awesome because I suck at Chemistry and Asami's a geniou-"

"What!? We only have like 2-"

"It's actually 3." Mako muttered, not missing a beat. What was up with him?

"Ok, 3 classes with you! So no fair."

Mako scoffed. Korra and Bolin turned to look at him. "You jealous, bro?"

"Jealous? She not only gets to be her roommate, she has most of her classes with Asami! Of course I'm jealous of her, she gets to spend so much time with Asami!"

"I'm right here…"Korra muttered, increasing her pace.

"Well," Bolin starts, looking from his brother to Korra. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"How's that a good thing, bro?"

 _Indeed. How's that a good thing Bolin?_

"She could be your wingwoman! Or a secret agent! See if she's actually Mako material."

 _Bolin, shut up._

Everything had gone to hell after that comment. There was a tangible awkwardness between Mako and Korra and Bolin had been caught in the fray. The seed had been planted on Mako's brain and it's only a matter of time before he asked her. So, as soon as training was over she fled.

"FINALLY" Korra muttered as soon as her face hit the soft pillow. She heard a chuckle next to her and opened her eyes partially to glare at Asami. "I thought this day would never end!"

"It's only the first day, Korra." Asami's head was back into the chemistry book on her pillow. The afternoon light was grazing her features in a way that made Korra frown. There was no way she could ever look as pretty as Asami.

She looked down at her pillow, biting her lip. Sharp edges and muscles would never compete with soft, womanly curves. Against Asami she didn't stand a chance. In this race of elegant, beautiful, prissy, perfect personality, nice, smart and any other gorgeous adjective she was the underdog. "Training was really…- rough today."

Asami hummed, turning a page of her book. "You do sound tired." She finally raised her eyes and smiled mischievously back at Korra "want some ice cream?"

"You... you've got ice cream? Where? More importantly, how!?" Korra looked around the small room. She knew she wasn't what people would call observant, but how could she miss a fucking fridge? Those things were huge!

"I've got a mini microwave/fridge" Asami's voice was full of excitement as she led Korra to a corner of the room by the bathroom. At first it'd seem like some furniture but now that Korra looked closer she saw the tiny fridge and an even tinier microwave on top of it. The whole thing wasn't even 3 feet tall. She opened a small door and took out a pint of some expensive looking chocolate ice cream. Even her food seemed so expensive…

Korra's head turned to Asami so fast she nearly had a whiplash. "Holy shit! This is fucking heaven!" she could make her cup noodles at any time without people judging her! What? She was on a scholarship and it didn't cover lunch or dinner, just breakfast.

"I know! I built it last winter break and it's been a life saver, especially for all-nighters."Of course, Asami's first thought was all-nighters. "You can use it too, if you want" she added quietly, with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

Asami was so full of pleasant surprises. Korra could already tell that rooming with her would be oh so bittersweet. She hoped against hope that Mako wouldn't come between them.

"That's really sweet of you." Asami gave her an unguarded smile. No wonder Mako was so taken by her…"I wish I were more like you." She hadn't meant to say it out loud, goddamnit! It was barely a whisper, but by Asami's burning cheeks she knew she'd heard it.

Asami blinked, looking down at her hands. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Korra waved her hands in front of her. "Nothing, forget I said that."

"We're very similar actually. You're a little brash, but other than that we're made of the same stuff."

"Asami, we've nothing in common!"

The taller girl seemed a little reluctant for a second, as if braving herself to answer. Or something "We'll… we're both made of stardust, we have the same core elements. It's a scientific fact that our bodies are made of remnant of stars. We have at least that in common." …or just remembering sciency stuff…

Korra stayed quiet for a few seconds, until a slow smile appeared on her face. "You're such a nerd." Asami had definitely misunderstood her. They were nothing alike, she was not rich, nice, or smart or incredibly gorgeous. But it seemed as if Asami didn't take that into consideration. "Let's eat that ice cream before it melts.

She liked to gaze at the stars. Life was too complex, too complicated, and watching the stars always calmed her. They didn't expect anything from her. An existential crisis suddenly felt dumb, illogical. How could she feel troubled when up there, millions of light years away stars burned, and kept burning? They would keep burning long after she's gone.

Stars were comforting.

If science, and by consequence Asami, was right, she was made of stardust too. She could forget big roles and purposes for a few hours and just be. If only humans could live without the delusion of a privileged position in the universe, if only there was no need to seek some sort of greatness. If only we could live happy doing what we loved. If only people didn't have to fill the shoes of a roll that was thrust upon them just because they were born.

Korra thought briefly of Asami and the way she wasted her life away just because she was born a Sato. Was that why she seemed ashamed of her drawings?

She'd be happy, enjoy her short lived youth for a while longer, the world could wait a little bit.

This was the only moment her life stood still for a while.

The rusty door gave a little creak and her little existential moment was over. She knew it was Tahno, the boy had trouble sleeping sometimes, too.

"Fancy seeing you here this late, Koh-rra" he looked at his wrist watch in fake concern. "it's well after midnight."

"Leave me alone, pretty-boy." She cooed, not taking her eyes from the stars. Tahno ignored her, coming to sit next to her on the edge of the roof, taking out a cigarette and leaned into Korra's extended arm to light it. He inhaled deeply as the water tribe girl shook her hand to put out the light. It was very common for them to accidentally meet on the roof, especially at lunch or after all the lights were out. Like tonight.

"Aren't you gonna smoke that?" he nodded at the white cylinder stashed behind her ear.

"Later" she didn't want the smoke to cloud her perfect view of the stars.

Tahno shrugged, "Suit yourself." He then smirked, little puffs of smoke escaping from the gaps between his teeth. "By the way, take a shower, you reek of desperation."

Korra did a double take. Stupid Tahno and his stupid piercing stare. "What the fuck are you talking about Tahno?"

The boy in question shrugged, taking another drag of his cigarette. "Nothing. I saw you at practice today. You're still not over that stupid school girl crush. Pining over some firebender who wouldn't even know you existed if you weren't his teammate."

Korra looked terrified "What? H-how can you…" Was she that obvious!? Did Asami know she was crushing on her potential boyfriend? Did Bolin know she had the hots for his brother? Was Mako aware of her feelings!?

Fuckitty fuck fuck.

If she was that obvious then she was completely screwed.

Tahno rolled his eyes, taking out another cigarette. He inched close to Korra's hand again, speaking with his teeth shut over the cig. "Oh, please. Anyone with half a brain cell can tell. You tend to wear your heart on your sleeve, dumbass." He raised his eyes to Korra's face and couldn't stop the chuckled that burst out. "You looked like you just short circuited. Relax, not many people actually have a brain cell here. It's a school for benders, not geniuses."

That didn't really help. Asami _was_ a genius. "Shut the fuck up, I'm not pining after anyone…"

Tahno stared at her for a long second and then shrugged. "Suit yourself, Anik. Don't come crying when you get burned."

They stayed in an almost comfortable silence after that. Korra needed a place to think in peace and Tahno one where he could smoke.

They coexisted in peace. She even ventured to call it friendship.

She finally lighted her cigarette. Today had been a roller coaster. Asami being super nice, Mako being a jerk then being nice, Asami and Mako again. When they finally decide to take the next step she was sure it would break her. Asami was too perfect for Mako, and Mako was just another hormonal teenager… such as herself.


	5. Step 5: Help in Any Way

Step 5: Help in any way

It was Thursday and had been nearly two weeks since Korra moved in with her new roommate, and… Asami Sato turned out to be the best roommate one could ever dream of. Seriously. One more reason to try and hate her for… -not that it's ever going to happen-. She even let her paste those glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Fuck, she even helped! No questions asked, no funny looks, nothing.

Her eyes flickered to her right, watching for a second as the girl in question quickly scrawled on her notebook, her eyes not even lowering to see if what she was writing made sense… and of course it did… her writing was impeccable.

Nerd.

By now, Korra had discovered a few new things about Asami:

She constantly chewed on her lower lip. When she was thinking, when she was drawing, when she was writing, even when she'd look over Korra's shoulder! And she'd caught her looking over her shoulder quite a few times. She'd come to associate that with Asami lost in thought.

Korra turned to look lazily at the raven haired girl sitting next to her, worrying on her bottom lip as she wrote about conversions or something on her notebook. Even now she was chewing her lip. The second thing Korra noted was that she sometimes forgot she wasn't alone and talked to herself, which Korra found quite amusing and more than a little bit adorable to be completely honest with herself. Just last night she'd had a heated debate with herself in soft mumbled words about something related to quantum mechanics, whatever the hell that was, it'd been quite funny to listen to her full fledge monologue.

It'd been even funnier when Asami realized she wasn't alone and blushed to a crimson red that didn't look healthy. A shade darker and she'd probably passed out.

She balanced the pen on her upper lip, not even pretending to pay attention to what professor Bataar was explaining. Korra was sure she wouldn't get it anyway. Beside her Asami diligently took notes, writing every word that she deemed important… which was pretty much everything, it seemed. She was even fucking color coding everything as she wrote, effortlessly switching between blue, red and green pens. She was such a nerd, no wonder she was at the top of their class, fuck even the whole school.

The third thing she'd noticed was that Asami Sato was a perfectionist, she never did anything half assed. And as such, much of her time was spent studying. Korra'd thought for a very long time that Asami simply knew everything and as such did all her work quickly, but as a perfectionist, Asami spent every available second working on things until there was no time left. She once told Korra that she was never done, she just ran out of time. For someone so young that was fucking admirable. Nerd, but admirable nonetheless.

As if feeling Korra's eyes on her, Asami turned her head ever so slightly and gave her a shy smile while professor Bataar paused to catch his breath. She blinked, not realizing she'd been staring at her while she thought of her nerdiness. Seriously, she was out of Mako's league. Out of anyone's league.

"Miss Anik, eyes on the front please. Staring at Miss Sato will not make you spontaneously understand the subject. There's no such thing as learning by osmosis."

Korra felt her cheeks burn but shrugged, pretending to look as dejected as she could "Well, it was worth a shot."

He shot her one last disapproving look before smiling sickeningly sweet at Asami. "Miss Sato, would you be so kind as to solve the first problem on the board? Perhaps Miss Anik here will appreciate a hands on explanation. " Korra scowl at him. Nice, now he was dragging Asami down with her. Fucking douche.

Asami's eyes flicked to Korra's, looking all but flustered. "I- sure" she mumbled, cheeks burning and head downcast as she stood and made her way to the front.

She started writing but professor Bataar interrupted her "Out loud, please Miss Sato. So our fellow waterbender can understand every step." At this a few students sniggered, making Korra's scowl deepen even more.

Fortunately for them the bell rang, signifying the end of a tortuous lesson. Korra grabbed her backpack quickly and fled out of the room, stopping as soon as she turned the corner, waiting for Asami to catch up. They were going to the same class anyway. She didn't have to wait more than ten seconds as the the black haired teen turned the corner. Immediately Korra jogged to her, looking as remorseful as she felt.

"I'm really sorry for what happened in there Asami."

Asami gave her a reassuring smile, patting her forearm in a placating gesture and Korra felt her shoulders dropped in relief. "It's ok Korra. Mr Bataar's not the nicest teacher. It was not your fault."

"I was just thinking about how much of a nerd you were and-" Asami grimaced, staring at the floor with a downcast expression. Congratulations, you've fucking insulted her, Korra. "… I actually meant that as a complement."

Asami perked up slightly, still eyeing her dubiously. "Really?"

"Yeah." She gave her a playful smirk "In your case I don't think being a nerd's such a bad thing. You're inheriting a company, after all. Being a nerd's kind of a requisite. Just don't overdo it." She raised herself on her tippy toes to pat her head affectionately. She still wasn't over the fact that now she was a fucking midget compared to Asami. Seriously, when the fuck did that happened? "You know what they say about all work and no play."

Training was finally over and now Korra could enjoy a nice cold shower, or she could if certain firebender wasn't right in front of her, blocking her way. "Korra, hey" Mako gave her a nervous grin, nearly shoving into her hands a white box of probably cold takeout. "Here, you look hungry. What a workout huh? You were amazing." It smell like seaweed noodles. Man, now she was hungry.

Korra blinked, forgetting the noodles for a second. Mako was not one for details. Especially spontaneous little gestures. "I uh, thanks?" Why was Mako giving her a box full of her favorite food?

Mako grimaced and took a deep breathe. "I need your help." Of course. Wow, right into business. "With Asami." Of fucking course. Bolin and his big fucking mouth. "Now that you're roommates you can find out what she likes to do and help me figure her out."

No. No no no. Korra shook her head, raising one of her hands. "Look Mako I-"

"I know what you're going to say, girls stick together or something like that, but we've known each other for a long time, almost six months now, and I'm asking you this as a friend please. I don't really know much about Asami and I want her to fall for me quickly."

… What? "What?" Korra blinked, her expression morphing into one of disbelief. "You want her to what?"

"I just thought that you could help me quicken the process. I've tried, but she's just so quiet, sometimes I just don't know what to say and it's… awkward and dull. We've only been to a couple of dates but-"

Without realizing it, Korra had gingerly placed the box on the floor and shoved Mako in the chest. Hard. "What the fuck, Mako! Are you listening to yourself?"

"Korra, please! I just meant that she doesn't talk much! At least not with me and I-" Mako tugged at his hair nervously, something Korra hadn't seen before. "I thought that maybe you could help me out a little bit."

The way his eyes flickered from the floor to her eyes ever so often finally made Korra cave. He really did like Asami… "I-… fine. I'll see what I can do. No promises though."

Mako grinned and stepped forward to embrace Korra in a tight hug. A tight hug that felt strangely bittersweet, had it been if different circumstances Korra would've definitely blushed. Now though, as Mako took a step back she simply pursed her lips in what she hoped didn't look like a constipated grimace.

Asami chugs at least four cups of coffee daily, that's yet another fact she's discovered about her. Right now, as Korra's wearily entering their room she's contently sipping on a cup of coffee, her other hand busy writing conversions on a paper. Her eyes lifted from the paper as she heard the door close and she did a double take as her eyes took in korra's dimmed expression. "What's wrong?"

For a moment Korra was almost tempted to tell Asami so she could just sort it out with Mako without her intervention, but then again she might hurt her feeling telling her that Mako found her a little dull and… non-talkative? Uncommunicative? Reserved? Korra shook her head, there was no need to hurt her feelings with stupid Mako nonsense.

"Nothing, just Mako being-" an annoying piece of shit! "-annoying." She muttered as she opened her bag and took out her chemistry notebook. She might as well distract herself with some good old chemistry. She drag her chair to Asami's desk and slumped into it next to her roommate.

Her nice roommate who was now looking at her while biting her lower lip with a worried expression.

Her beautiful roommate who had oh-so-fucking-easily captivated her crush without even trying.

"Is he bothering you? Because I can have a word with him."

WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING NICE!?

Korra knew from the beginning that this was a lost battle. "'S ok… nothing I can't handle."

"Hey" Asami gave her a cute conspiratorial grin, leaning closer to her so she could reach for her laptop. "Do you want to ditch our chemistry study session and watch Netflix all evening? I bet that would cheer you up."

"You? You want to what? Who are you and what have you done with Asami?" she narrowed her eyes, eyeing her suspiciously and making Asami burst into an uncontrolled laugh, the skin around her eyes wrinkling as she stocked the papers she'd been writing on neatly on a corner of her desk and stretched over Korra to grab her laptop.

She briefly wondered which of her products made Asami smell so nice and if it would work on her too.

"Priorities Korra. How can I concentrate if you're moping around? Might as well cheer you up and then help you with chemistry. Mood affects productivity."

"You're a very kind person." she mumbled, looking at her feet.

Asami gave a noncommittal shrug, inspecting her nails. The ghost of a smile still lingered on her face. "I do what I can with what I have."

"Wow, such modesty!" Korra said in mock amazement, her lips slowly curved upward. And Mako thought Asami was dull.

That earned her a one-shouldered shrug. "At least I made you smile."

Korra smiled amusedly. "Whatever, Netflix it is."

"Great! I'm going to put my jammies on" Asami exclaimed happily. She turned on her computer and chugged the last of her coffee. She walked to her dresser, unbuttoning her shirt. All in the span of five seconds. This was probably her third cup of coffee then.

And the single most important thing Korra'd learned was-

"What the fuck! Asami! Oh my God! Do you not have any semblance of privacy!?" Korra quickly turned around, her face beet red as she scowled. "Jeez, at least warn me first!"

-Asami had no privacy boundaries. None. She'd walk in her underwear, take showers with the door open. Change in front of Korra. Name it and she'd done it.


End file.
